


It's Alright

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Swearing, this is something that is currently happening to me and i am freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: Virgil was anxious; more so than usual. It was obvious to anyone who could see. He was fidgeting for the majority of the day, and whenever he wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown, he would be searching under the couch and any other crevices in the Mind Place for something. For what, Logan didn't know. At first he decided to ignore the strange behaviour, but as time went on he found it to be grating his nerves until finally, he decided to confront the anxious side on it.





	It's Alright

Virgil was anxious; more so than usual. It was obvious to anyone who could see. He was fidgeting for the majority of the day, and whenever he wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown, he would be searching under the couch and any other crevices in the Mind Place for something. For what, Logan didn't know. At first he decided to ignore the strange behaviour, but as time went on he found it to be grating his nerves until finally, he decided to confront the anxious side on it.

Finding him wasn't too difficult: Virgil was in the middle of looking under the couch pillows for the twentieth time- Yes, he counted- when Logan entered the room. For a moment he thought about waiting until he notices him, but when that proved to be inefficient, he sighed and settled on using a more direct approach. "Virgil, may I ask what you are searching for that lasted..." He checked his watch. "Seven hours?"

The brunet let out a startled yelp and stood at attention, sweat trickling down his flushed face. The sleeves of his hoodie were rolled up to the elbows and showing off his pale arms that were covered in dust. He cracked a nervous smile that didn't suit his face and gave him a curt wave. "Logan! Didn't hear you, um, walking in. What do you need?"

"Apparently you lost the concept of hearing, too. I asked you what you are searching for that lasted seven hours. It clearly must be important if you are forced to go investigate the couch for the twentieth time."

His face turned redder from embarrassment as he ran his hand through his hair. It took him a while to answer, and Logan could only assume that he was debating on whether or not he should tell him about the missing item. This only pipe his interest more, and he rearrange his schedule mentally while he awaited the answer; he could finish his work later. "It's... it's a book," Virgil finally mumbled, and the logical side cocked an eyebrow.

"If you are in need of assistance, then you will need to provide me with more information than that. Who published the book, and what genre is it? Is it a hardcover book or-"

"No, no! God, I don't want you to get involve with my problems. Look, just- just forget I even told you about it, okay? I could look somewhere else if I'm distracting you."

Logan wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. "No, I will not 'forget'. The fact you are distressed about this missing book is more than enough for me to put a pause on my work. I needed to take a break, anyways." It was a simple lie, and Virgil seemed to accept it. 

Rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie again, he searched through the couch cushions idly while he talked. "It's one of those books that people used when they're studying chemistry. Y'know, those big hardcover books they use for labs? I usually keep it in my room but Patton cleaned up recently and now I don't know where it is."

He nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. I am well aware of Patton's.... spring cleaning." Logan had to spend the entire morning placing everything back in it's original place and he still wasn't done. "If you do not mind my inquiry, what is in this book that is so dear to you?" The question was a mistake. Virgil clamped his mouth tight, and Logan knew that he wouldn't answer the question no matter how many times he try to coax the answer out of him. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I will not ask about the contents of the book again until you are comfortable enough. Now, where have you searched for the book so far?"

Virgil let out a sigh but gave a short list of all the rooms he had searched apart from Logan's, Patton's, and Roman's. "You went to Deceit's and Remus's room? I thought that you weren't comfortable being around them given your... past relations."

"Deceit was the one who pitched the idea of the book anyways, so I thought that he might have had it for some weird reason, which he didn't. Remus didn't do anything apart from eating a stick of deodorant in the corner of his room while he watched me searched." He frowned at the memory before waving it off. "Anyways, I can't exactly stay in your rooms for too long without turning into an anxious mess or come up with a good reason as to _why_ I want to go into their rooms, so it was one of the reasons why I didn't check there yet."

Logan let out a thoughtful hum. "Since you don't want the others to find out about the book, we have to think of a way to trick them without drawing attention to ourselves."

"I could help you in that department." Logan rolled his eyes as Deceit popped into view, although the usual smirk he would wear was replaced by a concerned frown. It was clear that this was affecting him just as much as Virgil, so he decided to put aside his differences with the deceptive side for now. "If you want to get into their rooms, the easiest way to do it is to get them _out_ of their rooms."

"Well then what do you suppose we do, Dee?" Deceit flashed Virgil a smile.

"Isn't it obvious? We just tell them that _Logan's_ the one who's looking for something, not Virgil. When they're out of their rooms, Virgil and I could search their rooms in private while you lead them on a wild goose chase. It's as simple as one, two, three." He snapped his finer on the last word, and Logan was forced to agree that the plan was rather ingenious for being so simple. When he voiced this out loud, Deceit smirk grew wider before clapping once. "Alright boys, let get this show on the road. Stinky Poo Brain, go call Princy and Kitty here before one of them find the book. Virgil, you're coming with me."

Before he could object the nickname, the duo were already out of the room, and he only sighed and roll his eyes before going to Roman's room first. It was not too difficult to convince him to leave his room as he shares the same frustration that he has over his room, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Deceit popped into view once more before entering the bedroom in silence. While Roman investigate the living room, he went over to Patton's room next. He, like Roman, was easy to convince, and ever since his last outburst he was trying hard to not repress his negative emotions. One day he'll need to confront him about the topic, but today was not the day for that. 

"So! What are we looking for, Science Book?"

"And again, I'm sorry for moving all of your stuff!"

He waved the two of them off and fixed his glasses, the lie all too easy to leave his lips.

* * *

It wasn't here, it wasn't here, _where the fuck is his book_ _?_

Virgil was almost on the verge- ha - of turning the entire room upside down if it meant he could find his book faster. He tugged a handful of hair, the pain helping him stay grounded to the present as his eyes scanned the room for the third time, albeit at a much slower pace. Despite what the others may think, Patton was surprisingly organized, even if his room did look like a hot mess from time to time. It shouldn't be this hard to find a single book, and yet here he fucking was.

"Relax, Virgil. Take your time- Logan's capable of handling them for a few minutes."

His breathing was already beginning to quicken, however, and he tore the cushions of the couch, sending a wave of knick-knacks flying in the process. Subtly be damned- if he didn't find this book then he is going to _lose it._ A knock came from behind him, and he slapped a hand against his mouth to stifle the sudden scream that tore through his throat. Deceit appeared moments later and ran over to him, letting out hushed apologies under his breath before dragging him out of the room and into his. "Do you have it?" Virgil hissed, and after making sure they weren't being followed or seen, the snake-like man pulled the book from underneath his cape with a flourish. Virgil almost collapsed with relief at the sight of it, and he pulled Deceit into a tight embrace. " _Thank you so much!_ " 

Deceit let out a breathless laugh but returned the hug nonetheless, although he pulled back and took on a scolding tone. "You need to hide this in a better place, Virgil. Who knows what could have happened if they read it?"

"I'll be six feet under, that's where I'll be."

He rolled his eyes but gave him a final warning look. "Don't let this happen again, Virgil. I know that you're close with them, but you can _not_ let them read that book."

Virgil nodded somberly, hugging the notebook tight to his chest. He wouldn't let anyone find this book with his life. After all, it was where he wrote down all of his _true_ feelings. The ones that shouldn't be shown to the public.


End file.
